Insane Maps
Insane maps are the hardest maps in the game (Although there are some harder hard maps then some Insane Maps). They require lots of parkour skills and practice to beat. Some players, especially new players, may think that insane maps are impossible, but however, experienced players know that with some training, they will soon be quite easy to play. Insane can be played by two ways, but if all players die, the difficulty will go to normal. Here is the list of all 7 existing insane maps as of 4/30/2018 # Dark Sci-Facility # Sinking Ship # Lost Desert # Gloomy Manor # Abandoned Facility # Familiar Ruins # Beneath The Ruins Dark Sci-Facility Dark Sci-Facility is declared the hardest map in FE2. The lava rises at an insane rate. Noobs get confused in the first mini room. Players go up the wall jump, then onto the padded room. The second room is full of hardware or that stuff.Players have to go as fast as they can and make no mistakes to beat this map. (Few exceptions) But even when you go as fast as you can, it will be almost impossible. There's also another game where you can do dark sci-facility without rising lava. Sinking Ship Sinking Ship is considered the 3rd hardest map in FE2. In able to escape the ship, one must be focused. First, you go left, someone goes left again to go to press the button, and others go to the right. The door opens a few seconds later the button is pressed. Then you go to the second button, then through a vent, and to the hardest part ; the middle section where you go up and most players die. When the player reaches the deck with the boxes, the ship will start to shake. Lost Desert Lost Desert is a map that is hard to most players, the map is a desert themed map. The water rises after 30-45 seconds, and then turns to acid a few seconds later. This map requires agility and timing. Most people fall while trying to land on a stick.It mostly lead to desth. After surviving the 'desert', you go to a inside facility.The door to the inside room close if you are late. After a series of buttons, you go to the last one full of hieroglyphics. Gloomy Manor Gloomy Manor is a gloomy manor as the title states. The way to the Manor is to find the button outside the manor. when you are in the manor, there are three buttons on the left side. When you press it all, the right side opens. You press a button, then the center opens and there is lava (don't go in) the door to the next facility opens, get 3 buttons, go to the next, 1 button, then go to the end. It has the most buttons (10).And it has the same music as Graveyard Cliffside. Abandoned Facility Abandoned Facility is a map in which you start in a facility, someone must press the first button to open the air bubble container, then the players collect the air bubble ('''note': air bubble gives you +300 air), after that, then people must press the green button (located to the right tube) and then you escape through the left tube. If you don't get the button in time, acid will dissolve you and your air tank. Some people run out of AIR TANK, and you'll get acid a several seconds before resurfacing to the last facility. Once in the last facility, you go up, someone has to press the button, then you survive. '''Familiar Ruins' Familiar Ruins is the easiest Insane map (according survival rate). The third room resembles the ruins of the old FE1 lobby. You start in a elevator, leading to the toughest first room, and then when you advance to the next area, the acid will rise. Lava is also included in this map; when you're outside, lava is all around. A player must press the button to add a pathway to the finish. RIP FE1!!! Beneath The Ruins Beneath the ruins is considered to be the 2nd hardest Insane map. It is the newest map. Noobs are confused in the first room. Someone go to press the first button, then someone gets the second button, and lava goes down, then the third, the lava goes down more, but if you are late, lava will actually rise and kill you. (Continuation here) When you are in the game and want to play an insane map, here is what you need to do: * Lock to insane. If you go to the left of the elevator, you will see a place where you can buy gems. Below there will be an offer to lock the lift to insane for 10 diamonds. Click on it and the next 3 rounds of the game will be insane maps, regardless how many people survive the maps. * Get 75% of the server to survive a hard map. If that happens, the map will naturally become an insane map. However, if less than 75% of people survives the insane map, the next round will not be an insane map. This is best done on a VIP server. Category:Difficulty Category:Maps Category:Gameplay Category:Insane Maps